The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to an electronic price label and assembly method.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the prices of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs must be low in price. Previous EPL designs include plastic housings which are assembled after internal electronic components have been added. Such designs require that each EPL be assembled individually. Following assembly, printed overlays must also be applied an individual basis.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a new EPL design which allows a plurality of EPLs to be assembled simultaneously. It would also be desirable to provide such a design to facilitate simultaneous application of printed overlays as part of the assembly process.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an electronic price label (EPL) and assembly method are provided.
The EPL includes a container, electronic circuitry, including a display, in the container, and a transparent lid over the container to expose the display.
The assembly method involves aligning a plurality of containers, inserting electronic circuitry, including a display, in each container, and applying a lid having a transparent area for exposing the display to the containers. Following assembly, the EPLs are separated.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an EPL and EPL assembly method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL and EPL assembly method which facilitate simultaneous assembly of a plurality of EPLs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL and EPL assembly method which facilitate simultaneous assembly of a plurality of EPLs followed by simultaneous application of printed overlays.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EPL and EPL assembly method which reduce cost of manufacture of EPLs.